


Cleansing

by Roosterbytes



Series: Random writings [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Story based poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain trickles down and for a moment, the world is forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansing

**Author's Note:**

> It's a gloomy day outside. I read some sad stories this morning. And I'm sure it's raining again.
> 
> I didn't know what to write at first. I just turned on Rainymood and then this all fell from my fingertips.

The rain trickles down and for a moment, the world is forgotten.  
There are no cars going by.  
The are no buildings or people.  
It's just you and the rain that's falling on your skin and soaking your clothes.  
It's calming as you feel it slowly wash away your worries, your fears and your stress.  
It's washing away the world around you and you have never been so thankful.

Your mind is empty save for the sound of the rain.  
You only wish that it could last.  
But a car goes by or sirens from the town over are heard.  
There could be a bird chirping or dogs barking.  
Or your body betrays you and you shiver.  
Those little sounds throw you form the calm world you'd been in, back into the harsh reality you fear.

So sometimes you take a shower.  
You sit in the tub and feel the water pour down and trail across your skin.  
There's a light on but you ignore it and instead focus on your feet crossed underneath you.  
Or the back of your eyelids.  
You feel the water do it's best to calm you, to ease your mind and soothe your body.  
You listen to the water that falls from above you.

You wish it would last.

But the water bill is racking up with each second.  
And slowly you unravel from yourself ; unravel from secure ball you'd curled yourself into.  
Unravel from the safety the water has wrapped you in.

You take a deep breath, letting the world come back to you.  
Reality swarms through you like tar.  
It weighs you down and causes chaos in your mind.  
You finally release that breath in the form of a sigh and get to your feet.

You'd spent so much time letting the water take care of you that you'd forgotten to wash yourself.  
Time has ticked by and you know you've got to make it quick.  
The bill is racking up.  
Your family is counting the minutes.  
If you don't hurry, you won't hear the end of it.

So you scrub your skin.  
Rake your nails through your hair and against your scalp.  
You rub your tired face and deem yourself clean, despite the mess you feel inside.

With one last moment with the water, you let it run down your face and through your hair, savoring it, before you turn it off.  
Behind the closed curtain you feel a little safe, but soon you pull it open and your guard goes up a little.

You run through the motion of drying yourself before casting one last look at the shower.  
You close the curtain.  
Take one last deep breath.  
And prepare yourself for the world that awaits you outside the bathroom door.


End file.
